


Danger in Duckburg?!

by orphan_account



Series: GEM AU [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, This is honestly aaah, gem au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A new threat comes over Duckburg and it's a gem embedded being possibly from space!? As pieces of evidence begin to fall in his lap, Dewey begins to grow more reasons to believe his Uncle may be the very person wrecking havoc across the town, so one night Dewey sets out after his uncle to find out what's really going on and what does he do going to his night job?





	1. Danger in Duckburg!

**Author's Note:**

> I made a whole Steven Universe AU :"D  
> There is no regrets

“Strange sightings have been reported within the Duckburg area; Gem embedded beings are out on the loose specifically at night, be careful if you’re out around this time and if you can, stay indoors, Do not engage if you see one under any circumstances.” The newscaster grimly reported on the TV.

Huey and Dewey looked a bit worriedly at the information, no one saying a thing until Huey finally piped up; “Uncle Donald has night hours….we should warn him right?”

“About what?” Donald asked, making Huey jump a bit in surprise.

Before he could begin to explain himself Louie jumped in--

“Oh just a deadly night beast with a gem out to wreck havoc to the town; no biggie.” Louie nonchalantly mentioned before taking a bite of some cereal.

“Louie!” Huey scolded

“Gem beast?” Donald’s repeated in surprise, looking down in confliction before picking his head up, “Don’t worry I got it.” Donald coolly reassured.

“Alright, stay safe.” Louie said before beginning to drink his cereal milk.

“”What? You’re not worried about running into this monster at all? What if it tries to attack you? Or worse kidnap you to beam you to their home planet?!” Huey questioned, a concerned look splayed on his face; ignoring the cereal now getting soggy in front of him.

“No, if anything tries to attack me I’ll knock em into next month! Doesn't matter what or who they are!” Donald huffed, as he puffed out his chest a bit showcase his bravado; earning an unsure look from Huey.

“Why wouldn’t you want to get day hours though? You always nag safety to us, so why aren’t YOU being safe?” Dewey questioned.

“Because I’m an adult! If there’s any danger I think I can’t handle I’ll know!” Donald snapped.

“Now hurry up and eat your cereal, you gotta catch the bus.” Donald said before walking away.

“That was weird wasn’t it?” Dewey questioned when Donald was out of earshot.

“Yeah, but it is Uncle Donald.” Huey mentioned.

“Yeah, Uncle Donald is generally weird.” Louie said with a shrug before getting up from the table.

“Come on, we don’t wanna miss the bus and have to sit through one of Uncle Donald’s painfully long lectures about time management.” Huey said, getting down from his chair as well.

“Hm..yeah.” Dewey agreed before getting down as well.

With that said the three boys went off to the bus stop for another day of school.

Getting off the bus and coming home, Louie and Huey went off in their own directions, but Dewey’s curiosity was piqued.

“I’m gonna surprise him by being up when he comes home.” Dewey planned.

Not exactly factoring how long it’d be until the duck got back as hours passed and Dewey soon found himself dozing off in the chair.

Hearing the door open was all that was needed to make Dewey jump up with a pointed finger, “Aha!” He shouted, his finger going down when he saw how rough he looked. His head feathers were ruffled and the cuff on his sailor suit was ripped.

“Uh. Why do you look like you so...ruffled?” Dewey asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“I fell down on my way home.” Donald answered deadpanned.

Oh. Dewey thought his mind going blank on what else he can ask. With how unlucky their uncle could be, him simply falling on his way home could be true.

“Why are you up at this time? You know you have school in the morning!” Donald scolded with a stern glare, fists going to his hips.

“Uh well...” Dewey trailed off with a guilty look.

“Alright, come on it’s time for bed.” Donald said with a groan before grabbing Dewey’s arm and taking him off the chair, leading him to bed.

 

“You thought what?!” Louie exclaimed, trying to hold back a laugh, but the smile on his face being a dead giveaway to how silly he thought all of this was.

“The same guy who legit gets trapped in the pantry….you thought he’d be, that?!” Louie motioned to the picture of some grotesque being with sharp spikes all over their body.

Laughter came from the three ducks from the thought of it. The whole idea seemed a bit crazy.

“Yeah, I was probably being paranoid,” Dewey chuckled

“Probably.” Louie said with an air sign, earning another laugh from the three of them before they all headed off for the bus.

 

The sun was long gone, and the moon shone through the window as a frustrated Dewey was still doing homework in the living room.

“I should’ve done this way earlier,” Dewey quietly grumbled to himself, already smacking himself in the head for procrastinating. One day I’ll learn how to do stuff at a normal time and stay on top of my work! Dewey thought, before cringing at the thought. But then I’d be a Huey. That’s not how I want to dew it.

Gazing absentmindedly outside of the window, Dewey’s eyes suddenly widened and he had to a double take.

What was that in the sky slowly fluttering down with...wings? Upon closer examination he could see they were made of water!

Peeping to get a better look, he could slowly make out who that is. It was his Uncle Donald? No way. Dewey thought, it couldn’t be; Uncle Donald doesn’t even have wings, wouldn’t we have noticed a long time ago if he did?!

But, he watches as Donald’s wings retract and he takes a deep breath, fixing the feathers on his head and straightening himself out.

Oh no, he’s coming in soon! Dewey thought before running into place, a shaking hand holding his pencil.

Opening the door, Donald looked a bit questioningly at the duckling. “What are you doing up this late again?”

“Uh, I was just doing my schoolwork!” Dewey shot out, showing his writing assignment.

“Oh? Okay, I’m proud of you taking responsibility Dewey!” Donald said a bit proudly before patting his head and heading to his room.

Dewey could only watch him walk off with wide eyes. His uncle he’s been raised by is a gem monster causing trouble to Duckburg. He would’ve never thought the duck who would waste no time to get on any of them about safety, about being good and responsible, would cause all of this havoc.

 

The next morning Dewey is silent as Louie and Huey talked amongst once another, the TV brodcasting yet another news story about the gem monster, prompting Dewey to change the channel to some cartoon for preschoolers.

Walking to the bus stop with his brothers, Dewey silently decided tonight was the night. He was going to find out what Uncle Donald does.

That night when Donald did a little check up on them, Dewey pretended to be out like a light, waiting for the door to close.

Once he heard it close, he wasted no time to jump out of bed, making sure not to wake his two sleeping brothers. This is an adventure he’d have to go through alone.

Going to the living room, he looked through the mirror, waiting to see Donald begin to walk. But—instead he flies off into the sky.

Dewey held a gasp before going out the door, gently closing it behind him before chasing his flying uncle on foot.

He could see his form but barely zooming through the sky. If he was the gem monster how would anyone even catch him long enough to get scared?! Dewey thought, his eyes looking up in the stars and clouds, that was until he felt himself harshly crash into a rock. Well it felt like a rock, as a hand went to his head.

“Ah sorry...I was just--” Dewey began, slowly trailing off as he looked to see the gem in this guys chest.

He was large, with deep purple hair, almost in a mullet. Remembering back to what they said on the news...they said the monster was tall. You would know when you see them.

Oh god.

This is the gem monster!

He wants to move, but he’s frozen in shock.

“Hey dude! You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” The gem said with a chuckle.

Dewey stayed silent, his mouth agape, eyes wide. Should he attack? Run away? What can he do?

“Have you seen uh, a gem?” The gem asked with a sheepish smile, earning a confused look from Dewey.

“Huh? Can you be a bit more specific?” Dewey requested.

“Hm. Alright, hold on little dude!” The gem said before going to a nearby small market, shattering the glass to go inside, coming out with some paper and pencil.

Dewey should run, but, he’s strangely curious. Seeing a gem interact with him this casually, from how the newscasters reported it, they made it seem like they’d rip you to shreds on sight!

Soon he was done, and handed the paper to Dewey. Looking down at the drawing, Dewey’s eyes narrowed at the sight. It was his uncle. But? He was in some weird dress?

“That’s my Uncle Donald. Except for the weird outfit? What is this?” Dewey asked, more confused by this than anything.

“Uncle? What’s an Uncle?” The gem asked.

“I’ll tell you. But first you tell me who you are.” Dewey said firmly.

“I’m Amethyst Facet-3-87XL.” The amethyst said with a salute to Dewey, unease coming from the blue duckling with the whole pose.

He looked down at his own arms, before attempting to replicate the pose giving a couple of pained ows before stopping, bringing his hand out for Amethyst to shake.

“Well, nice to meet you! I’m Dewey Duck, the dashing middle br-” Dewey began to introduce himself, before he was suddenly harshly lifted off the ground in blinding speed!

Dewey let out a scream as he was flown into the night, before they were gently descending on a roof. Looking up, he sees who it is! It's Uncle Donald!

As Donald retracted his water wings, Dewey blinked in more shock, “What’s going on?! What are you?! Are you like some gem monster out to destroy our town?!” Dewey asked with an excited smile, the initial terror fading, with the prospect of adventure.

“What? No!” Donald said with a sheepish grin, it soon falling as Dewey deadpanned in response, letting him know silently he already saw enough.

“Okay. I’m a gem.” Donald admitted, his eyes not meeting Dewey’s excited ones. “I’m not a monster like the news wants me to be. I’d never hurt you kids or anyone in this town with my powers.” Donald said gently, a hand going to ruffle Dewey’s head feathers.

Dewey cringed from having his feathers messed up, but he grabbed Donald’s hand. “I believe you Uncle Donald.”

“It’s been a long night, let’s go home.” Donald said, beginning to walk with Dewey, ready to fly them off the roof.

“Hey Uncle Donald, before you lifted me off, there was some huge gem guy….I think his name was 87XL? Amethyst? He was looking for you?” Dewey explained.

Donald looked off in fear, a cold sweat coming from the mention. “Aw phooey...” Donald gulped. “Really let’s just go--” Donald began, before a large crash sounded from behind them. Sharply turning around, they both looked to see the amethyst from earlier.

“There you are! Now just come with me, get on the ship, and we’ll go home. You don’t gotta stay on this planet anymore!” Amethyst said before a spiked whip was summoned.

“Uncle Donald run! Fly us out of here!” Dewey shouted, earning nothing in response.

 The gem soon threw out his whip, bringing Donald into his arms.

“Uncle Donald!” Dewey yelled, frantically looking for anything he can fight this gem off with. What can hurt a bulky gem with a whip?!

Suddenly as he frantically looked, a rumbling came from underneath them both, a mischievous smile glinting across Donald’s beak.

As quick as he could muster, giant water fists were formed, knocking Amethyst back before Donald jumped back to Dewey; And with the rise of two fingers followed by a glare, a huge stream of water rocketed out through the roof sending the Amethyst flying with a scream.

With that done, Donald scooped up Dewey and ran off the roof, flying into the night.

“Haha! He was like poosh! And you just sent him to space!” Dewey laughed, it soon cutting short when he looked up to see his Uncle glaring down at him.

“Uh. Just a quick question, how much trouble am I in?” Dewey asked

“Two weeks. No TV, No Laptop, No Video games.” Donald shot out sternly.

“Aw man...” Dewey groaned, and for a moment things were silent.

“Dewey.” Donald began,

“Yeah?” Dewey asked, annoyance clear in his tone.

“Can you promise me you’ll keep tonight a secret? I never wanted any of you to know about this. I just, wanted you guys to have a normal life.” Donald said, looking off a tad guilty.

Dewey stayed quiet in thought of the request for a moment, “I’ll keep your secret.” He reassured, causing a smile to curl up on the older ducks beak as he flew him off into the night.

He really had no idea how he would explain any of this to his brothers without sounding completely crazy anyways.


	2. Gem Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey skips a day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I'm gonna try to stick to a consistent schedule. Possibly a daily one to encourage me to write more fanfic.

He’s floating in the middle of the ocean.

Looking around all Dewey can see is crystal blue water. Vast, bounding, sparkling, never ending, spreading out for miles.

There was no sounds of sea gulls squawking, just the occasional lapping of waves filling the air.

The sun shone harshly on his face and he brought a hand up to shield himself from it.

 _Where am I?_ Dewey thought.

 _Dewey, Dewey, Dewey…_ A voice rung out softly in the air, it’s voice slowly but surely getting louder and louder.

“Dewey, wake up!” Donald screamed, finally causing the duckling to jolt up with a gasp; his back noticeably damp?

 _Ew have I been_ _night_ _sweating? Is that a thing I do now?!_ Dewey thought

“Dewey stop sitting around and get dressed! The bus is coming right around the corner!” Donald pointed out.

Jumping out of bed, Dewey looked to see his two brothers were already long gone and outside.

As his uncle left the room with a head shake of disapproval, Dewey wasted no time to quickly take off his pajama shirt, putting on his normal one before rushing out the door.

“Wait Wait!” Dewey yelled, managing to catch a hand in the bus door right before it closed; It unfortunately closing ON his hand, but he was still more than proud to have made it at all.

Receiving an irritated groan from the bus driver, he watched them switch the doors open.

With a smile he ignored the mild grumpiness before trotting up the stairs, going to the back of the bus where both of his brothers usually sat.

“Ah...” Dewey sighed in relief.

“Hey, where’s your backpack at?” Huey asked, a cocked eyebrow thrown to his bro.

“Huh?” Dewey uttered, beginning to feel behind him for the book-bag, unfortunately only feeling his back and an empty space where his bag should be.

A frustrated groan came from the duck. “Aw man, Mrs Peck is gonna blow her stack!” Dewey said, already not looking forward to what the rest of the day held.

For the rest of the bus ride, he remained silent as all the kids whooped and hollered. He’d usually be one of the kids doing the most, but right now he had too much apprehensiveness.

 _It’d be real convenient if the bus suddenly broke down and we couldn’t make it to school, or the bus driver somehow gets lost and we’re in a whole other state!_ Dewey hopefully thought.

His wishful thinking coming to a halt when the bus lurched forward one more time before letting out a piercing screech.

 

Hearing those doors flip open, the kids once sitting practically poured out the bus, with Dewey slightly trailing behind them all.

Taking a seat outside of the school steps, Dewey didn’t find it needed to come in yet. It wasn’t like the bell rung, there was still some time before class began.

As Louie walked into the school, Huey approached his younger brother, taking a seat next to him.

“You know you can always borrow my supplies for today?” Huey suggested, receiving a deadpanned look from Dewey.

“You know Mrs Peck has that whole, no supplies you get a phone call home thing, so it doesn’t even matter I’m still gonna get in trouble.” Dewey explained with a scowl.

Huey remained silent at the response before soon getting up and going in himself.

Continuing to sit outside, Dewey rested his head on his fist, eyes looking at the little forest behind the school fence.

Trees were a scatter, with some bushes in front as a means of decoration.

As he gazed on, a rustle soon came to his ears, and Dewey instantly perked up, fists ready. His heart was beating from the adrenaline.

Is this another threat?! Dewey thought, his eyes frantically looking for a suitable weapon.

Picking up a thick branch, Dewey slowly approached the source. Slowly making his way over to it, the bell suddenly rung behind him causing the duckling to jump, dropping the branch on the ground before running inside the school.

As expected, Dewey got a good scolding from the teacher about organization, and self reliance, how he was always lagging by the most in class, and how all of this would be solved if he’d just be more prepared and actually do things like study.

It soon turning into Mrs Peck giving a huge impassioned lecture to the class about organization and the responsibility every classmate has. It fortunately making the class day go by with no work, but all at Dewey’s expense.

As recess approached, Mrs Peck wasted no time to tell Dewey he would be sitting out due to his irresponsibility and carelessness.

Sitting outside now, Dewey watched as Louie was talking to some kids about this magic chocolate that’d fix problems with them, at ten bucks a bar.

Meanwhile, Huey sat in the science lab, mixing a few chemicals together. “The science teacher is gonna be so surprised when she sees this! I’m gonna get an A for the whole semester!” Huey said with a glee before pouring another part of the solution.

Concurrently, Dewey trudged back to the front of the school, under the teacher’s nose. A sad, worn look present on his face as he took a seat on the entrance steps.

Sitting in thought for a moment, Dewey absentmindedly peered towards the forest, his eyes widening at the looming figure stepping on the bush and getting over the fence.

With a determined frown, Dewey wasted no time to grab the thick branch again, rushing over to the figure to give it some generous smacks.

“Ow! Ow! Ow!” The figure yelled out after each hit; The stick soon being grasped with ease and he was lifted high up to be eye to eye with the gem he met before.

Giving out a gasp, Dewey let go of the branch, doing a backwards somersault before he was quickly back on his feet to face the gem.

“A-Amethyst? Is that right? What are you doing here?!” Dewey frantically asked, his tiny fists balled up ready to fight the other.

“Uh…..Huh?” Amethyst hummed to himself in thought, an index finger going to his big bill, “I don’t know, I guess I’m here to see my new friend?”

“I’m your friend?” Dewey repeated, still a tad surprised at how friendly this gem was so far. Well when he wasn’t trying to take away his uncle.

“Wait a second, no no. I’m not here for that, I’m here for your uncle or whatever you call the lapis!” Launchpad said sternly, beginning to draw out his spiked whip.

Clenching it tight in his hand, it spread out on the ground, the sight was warning enough that Dewey should listen.

“Since you were last with them you’re gonna take me to them for capture. Any resistance will result in brute physical force,” The amethyst said, almost robotically. A big contrast to the light headed nature he held before.

“Okay Okay!” Dewey pleaded, hands going up to his chest in defeat.

“Lead the way,” Amethyst said, causing Dewey to perk up.

He obviously can’t just put his uncle in a predicament like that. Just walk out the woods and go from there.

Climbing the fence, Dewey watched as Launchpad simply stepped over the fence.

Looking back at his school, Dewey soon looked back into the forest before he was off with the Amethyst as the shrill bell rang from behind them.

The walk was silent for a long while; all to Dewey’s discomfort. He can’t just tell this guy where his uncle is.

“So--” Dewey began drawing out the word for a moment, “Before we do this whole kidnap my uncle thing, wanna shoot the breeze?”

“Beh?” Launchpad responded, a confused look on his face from the invitation.

“Ugh,” Dewey began with an annoyed sigh, “Shooting the breeze is like hanging out, having fun.” Dewey explained.

“No. I should being the task I was assigned. That is all.” Amethyst promptly shot back as they reached the clearing of the forest.

“Aw c'mon! I promise when we’re done we can go straight to Uncle Donald.”

“Really? Well...” Amethyst stood in thought.

“What do you want to do?” Amethyst asked.

“Well, Lunch today was disgusting so I didn’t really eat anything, how about pizza?!” Dewey asked excitedly.

Skipping class? Eating pizza? Albeit with a super dangerous being, this was gonna be fun!

“Okay, but you’re going to have to lead me there.” Amethyst mentioned.

“No problem! Let’s Dew it!” Dewey said with a fist pointed out in excitement.

“But...before we go anywhere, you’re gonna need to uh...hide your gem some way? You’re gonna scare someone.”

“Hm.” Amethyst said before closing his eyes, his whole form soon turning to a glowing white light before it soon returned, and he wore a cheesy red Hawaiian shirt with multicolored flowers, with some blue shorts, finished with some socks and sandals.

“Uh...good enough?” Dewey said a bit unsure, but it indeed hide the gem.

Grabbing Amethysts hand, Dewey reassured, “Just follow me and everything will be okay.”

“You’re showing me the gem after this right?” Amethyst questioned.

Dewey could only give a nod,  before they soon made it to the pizza joint.

Before he could walk in, Dewey heard that high pitched noise and a white light surrounded Amethysts gem.

Oh crap.

He was going to bring out his weapon. Rushing to the Amethyst, Dewey grabbed his arm, halting his action as the gem looked down at him with an owlish look.

“Stop! You can’t just take things from stores by force! You gotta pay for it!” Dewey explained.

Launchpad drew his weapon back with a unsure look.

“Thankfully, I have money!” Dewey boasted, bringing out his blue wallet before they both went in.

Reaching the counter, Dewey slaps down all his allowance for a medium pepperoni pizza.

Sitting down at a table, Dewey sat across the gem.

Past his stern face, he noticed Amethyst seemed to be a bit nervous being in here? He keeps quiet though, not sure what to say as time passes.

Soon a guy comes to place half of the pizza for Dewey, and the other half for Amethyst.

As Dewey wasted no time to get into his pizza, he looked over to see Amethyst hold a slice, looking at it with a cocked eyebrow.

“Dewey, I demand to know what you do with this.” Amethyst asked with a suspicious glare.

“It’s food!” Dewey began with a chuckle. “You’re supposed to like eat it? You never ate before?”

“Gems don’t need to eat. We get all the energy we need from light and our gems.” Amethyst explained curtly.

“But. I have to admit, it smells really good...” Amethyst said, trailing off, before he paused for a moment with a blank stare.

“Uh? Amethyst? You didn’t crash or something did you?” Dewey questioned, waving a hand in front of the gem.

“I was just shape shifting a digestive system,” Amethyst said before grabbing a slice, giving it a tender bite; His eyes lit up from the taste before it was soon quickly scarfed down, the whole half to follow.

Dewey couldn’t help but double down in laughter for a moment at the sight.

“Whoa...that was amazing! You guys use this for energy...to eat all the time?!” Amethyst asked excitedly.

“No, not all the time, there’s way too many cuisines, a whole world of food to see just to eat one thing all the time.” Dewey explained in between chuckles.

He watched the gems eyes widen at the statement before he stated, “We gotta try them all.”

“Uh we kinda need like a whole lot of mo--” Dewey began, trailing off when Amethyst pulled out a fat stack of money from his shorts pocket.

“Okay? Let’s go to Funso’s first! I gotta show you how to play video games!” Dewey exclaimed happily as they left the pizza place; Of course Dewey taking his pizza with him.

The rest of the day is spent surprisingly light hearted. Showing Amethyst how to play this Japanese guitar game, how to play whack a mole without decimating the machine, and how to do skee ball.

With the sun dipped low in the sky, Dewey sat in the grass, Amethyst lying down, looking up at the plane soaring in the sky with a pleased smile.

“Dewey. I’ve been thinking.” Amethyst began, causing Dewey to look over at the gem.

“After everything today, I. Think I want to stay here. With you. My best friend. Goofing around, and eating this thing you guys call...uh…” Amethyst trailed off, a hand to his beak.

“Food.” Dewey finished,

“Yeah. Eating food. And, having fun.” Amethyst continued.

“I never really experienced anything like this on Homeworld. Everything is set,rigid, meticulous, and planned. From the lowest of pebbles, to the very diamonds that rule over us all; We all have a purpose. Anyone who doesn’t, is considered a disgrace, a blight to gem kind. Something that must be expunged.”

Dewey grew silent. There was a million questions he wanted to ask; But where does he even begin.

Before he could think to comfort the gem, a loud buzz comes from Amethyst before he pulls out some small circular device, the screen flashing some light.

“I gotta go little dude.” The gem said before he was off off with as much as a simple jump.

“Huh..” Dewey hummed to himself.

Walking home, Dewey was greeted with both of his brothers sitting down with with a sad, guilty look on their face. Louie’s head feathers were ruffled, along with some rips on his jacket, and Huey was completely covered in soot.

Looking to see his Uncle standing between the two with a disappointed frown, he says stern and blunt, “We need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like! If you did, make sure to comment and kudos! There will be alot more in the future!


End file.
